Lightning Bolt
in Call of the Dead.]] The Lightning Bolt is a power-up exclusive to Call of the Dead. It grants the player a Wunderwaffe DG-2 with full ammunition, but goes away when the player runs out. Overview It is normally obtained by completing the Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg, but after it has been completed once, it is also given after killing George A. Romero. The power-up looks like the normal Death Machine power-up but when picked up, it will grant the player a Wunderwaffe DG-2 instead. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 will last until the player runs out of ammo, and cannot be Pack-a-Punched. Picking up a Death Machine power-up will however cause the Wunderwaffe DG-2 to disappear and be replaced by the Death Machine and getting downed will also get rid of the Wunderwaffe DG-2. While holding the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the player is unable to purchase wall items, switch weapons, throw grenades, buy perks, pick up or place Claymores, or revive teammates. Players are allowed to shoot the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Dive to Prone (to trigger the miniature nuke if the player has PHD Flopper), building barriers, buying doors, and knifing. Gallery Cotd_waffe.png|The player wielding the Wunderwaffe. Notice the death machine icon, indicating that it is not permanent and can't be pack-a-punched. CotD Lightning Bolt.jpg|The Wunderwaffe power up icon WHICH IS THE SAME AS THE DEATH MACHINE, MAKING THIS PAGE UNNECESSARY! (gold with blue glowing) Glitches *When a player quits, The game automatically switches out everyone's weapons, and the Wunderwaffe DG-2 will be replaced by whatever weapon the player was using before picking up the power-up. The power-up symbol will still be present at the bottom of the player's screen. The player won't be able to do anything he wouldn't be able to with the power-up (such as revive, pack-a-punch, switch weapons, etc.) and will be stuck with his gun even when it runs out of ammo. The only way out of the glitch is for the player to down himself, or pick up a Death Machine. Trivia *The Lightning Bolt and the Death Machine are the only power-ups in zombies that do not affect the entire team directly. Only the person that grabs the Lightning Bolt power-up will receive the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and not the entire team. *The power-up drop is the same as the Death Machine. *It is possible to obtain the Lightning Bolt BEFORE the entire easter egg is complete. To do this, the easter egg must be completed up to the step that you shoot a zombie with a V-R11. Then, get rid of George A Romero and he will drop the Lightning Bolt. (confirmed on solo) *It can also be possible to obtain as well as it's upgraded version via console commands by binding give Tesla_Gun_ZM and 'give tesla_gun_upgraded_zm with a button. **The upgraded version is missing a texture so it looks white. *Max Ammo can replenish the Wunderwaffe DG-2's ammo. Category:Weapons Category:Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of the Dead Category:Easter eggs